


More Than Friendship

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Sebastian relives the famous “Friendship” interaction with Chris at the Civil War Press Conference.





	More Than Friendship

_**Sebastian’s POV** _

_What the fuck was that?_

I run my fingers over my face at a loss. The events earlier that day running through my mind on a loop. 

_It was nothing. You’re making it all up in your head. He’s just a touchy feely person._

I close my eyes and try to relax against the pillow in my well-appointed hotel room, already having indulged in a much needed drink at the hotel bar with the rest of the cast, including the man currently invading my thoughts.

We’re in London for the European Press Conference for _Civil War._ I love being able to catch up with everyone and have fun like old times. The actual Q&A is probably the most arduous of the whole process, even though seeing all the fans never does get old. The backstage hangouts and late night in the bar when everyone can let loose are where the real memories are made.

Unfortunately, tonight it’s not Mackie’s jokes or Renner’s jabs that I’m remembering fondly. It’s a moment on stage in that conference room downstairs that I’ll never forget. The alcohol having the opposite effect then I had intended. My paranoia is off the charts.

“ _Friendship,”_ he had said by way of explanation.

His big hand, adorned with broad, yet soft fingers just reached out and plucked a rogue, maybe even invisible, hair off my face. 

I swear I could feel my entire body go up in flames at the innocent gesture. But it had stunned me. I froze, unable to cover my instinctive reaction to his touch. I spouted off a completely awkward _“Thanks, Chris,”_ and proceeded to wipe my sweat laden hands on my thighs, eager to return to the interviewer’s question.

I’m pretty sure the look on Downey’s face said more than enough for the whole conference room full of people. 

Chris has a reputation for being an affectionate person, this isn’t news to anyone. He’s always throwing his arm around a fellow cast member or pulling them in for a bear hug, that’s just par for the course. But to essentially monopolize a press conference and make a statement like what he did today, just feels _different_.

“Who does that?” I wonder aloud, loneliness and confusion my only companions for the evening.

 _You’re reading into something that’s not there._ My mind running rampant with anxiety.

Of course, Mackie and Renner wouldn’t let it go at the after party, the resident jokesters. Between the brow waggles and the reenactments between them every time they saw Chris in the vicinity; I had to eventually excuse myself from the festivities. I feigned lack of sleep and jet lag, so they let me go without too much hassle.

But now I lay here completely unable to succumb to the sleep I craved. Desperate, my hand makes it way down between my legs. The thin sheet the only barrier between my skin. My fingers cup my cock and give a slight squeeze, testing the waters. My dick reacts with interest. Of course, it does. It’s a horny fucker. My grip tightens, my thumb grazing the underside of my length as I begin to harden. I take a deep breath knowing that after a couple minutes of focused attention my body will be much more compliant to my brain’s request to sleep.

The pressure is welcome, not too soft or firm, my eyes close at the comfort. There’s something to be said for rubbing one out. No one knows what you like more than you do, a quick, efficient yet satisfying orgasm, that’s what exactly I need.

A buzzing sound jerks me out of my haze. It’s late, but it could be someone calling from home so I reach out to grab my phone. The face on the screen is doubly unexpected. It’s the face I’m trying to forget, the face of a man I had last seen in the bar downstairs.

“Hey, Chris,” I answer.

“Seb! Man, where are you? Mackie’s got us all doing tequila shots and we can’t find you anywhere!” Chris’ loud voice booms through the phone over the loud music, clearly he’d had a couple drinks.

“I’m already up in my room, man,” I reply, the sound of his voice sending shivers down my spine, giving my already hard dick a small twitch.

“Oh my God, I didn’t interrupt a hook up did I? Shit. Forget I called, man I’m such a meatball.” I chuckle at his sudden change of heart.

“Chris, no worries, man. It’s all good, I was feeling jet lagged so I decided to call it an early night.” I reply, the dishonesty tasting foul on my tongue. _Well you can’t exactly tell him you left to avoid him._

“Oh no! What a bummer! I wanted to hang with you tonight, it’s been WAY too long.”

“I know. If you weren’t so busy working all the time, we might be able to catch up sometime,” I answer trying to keep my voice as normal as possible, desperately trying to keep my lingering arousal at bay.

“Me? Man, you’re the one who has 3 projects in production and more in development. You’re making me feel inferior, I’m going to have to fire my agent,” Chris cackles on the other end of the line. “But seriously man, take it easy and get some rest. I’ll shoot you a text next time I’m in New York and we can grab a drink. My treat.”

“Of course, careful with those tequilas, you know that Mackie just pretends to drink them all, right? He gets a kick out of getting everyone else piss-ass drunk,” I advise. Having grown close to Mackie, I’d caught on to his game.

“Awww, man. I knew there was no way he drank Hemsworth under the table fair and square last time. I’m lucky I have a friend like you watching my back, Seb. You’re one of the good guys,” Chris says. 

“Hahaha, thanks. Just performing my civic duty, keeping Captain America safe,” I reply.

“Much appreciated,” Chris says. “I’ll let you get some rest now, no need to keep bothering you.”

“Bye, Chris,” I all but whisper.

“Talk soon, Sebastian. I miss you, man,” Chris says as he hangs up.

I toss my phone on the king size bed beside me, wondering how I got here. Not here, as in London but rather here in this clusterfuck of a situation.

 _Because you have a crush on him._ My asshole of a subconscious reminds me.

My dick rouses.

“Fuck.” I curse.

I reach for my wallet on the bedside table and rip open a travel packet of lube, giving in to my body’s desire. I squeeze the lube into my palm and throw the sheet off my lower half.

I cover my dick and begin languid stokes, building me back to the place I was before the phone call. Just the thought of Chris’ call has my mind whirling and my cock throbbing.

My other hand reaches down to cup my balls, my fist starts moving in short but quick pumps. I can feel my breath coming fast. Deep exhales boarding on moans escaping my mouth. I switch up the pace with slow but strong squeeze, sweeping my thumb over my cockhead every couple strokes, the tip dark and sensitive.

My arm makes its way behind my head, cushioning it as my head rolls in pleasure. 

_“Hey Seb.”_ I hear his voice, as clear as if it was in the room with me.

 _“You need some help with that?”_ He asks me seductively. _Fuck my subconscious really is an asshole._

I moan at the idea of Chris watching me. His length hardening in his jeans as he watches me pump my thick cock. 

The faint sound of slick skin fills the room. I squeeze the base of my shaft in an earnest attempt to keep this from ending. Clearly, I’m a masochist who gets off on my own misery. 

“ _Come here, Seb. I’ll make you feel good, my treat,”_ imaginary Chris purrs. Imaginary Chris may almost be better than real Chris, but the theory remains untested. “ _I want to taste you.”_

My overzealous imagination has my hips bucking in a frantic rhythm as my fist pumps and my legs move restlessly. Sweat beads on my chest, the original purpose of this orgasm now in the rearview mirror. I’m no longer seeking a fast track to sleep, but a one way ticket to hell as I fantasize about one of my best friends. My heart beats steadily and my breath shallows. Each gasp of air rushing to my lungs like it might be my last.

 _“That’s it, baby. Come for me.”_ The pet name and subsequent command have me biting my lip. The idea of the real Chris commanding me to come for him, sends me over the edge. My whole body tenses as my orgasm runs up my spine. My mind sends me back to early today, Chris’ hand reaching out towards me. The gesture no longer innocent, but full of dirty promise.

Hot cum pumps over my abs, my moans deep and primal as my shoulders dig into the soft mattress under me. My hand strokes the last of my release from my cock and I revel in my high. The ecstasy short-lived as I come back down to Earth. The quiet of my hotel room a stark reminder of my transgression.

I reach down for my t-shirt on the foot of the bed, and wipe myself. My body still hot from a mix of pleasure and shame. I cover myself with the sheet and close my eyes hoping sleep will come quickly.

Tonight, I went to too far. I let myself believe it could be real and now I can’t go back. 

Today in front of everyone Chris Evans said, “Friendship”. But here, alone in my bed, it feels like so much more.


End file.
